We are applying for partial funds to purchase a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer operating at 11.75 Tesla. This high-field NMR spectrometer will be a shared facility used by faculty, postdoctoral research associates, and graduate students in the Departments of Molecular Biology & Biochemistry and Chemistry at Wesleyan University, Department of Chemistry at Trinity College, and Department of Biochemistry at the University of Connecticut School of Medicine. The research projects planned for this new instrument cover a wide spectrum - proteins, enzymes, nucleic acids, peptides, and monoclonal antibodies, This new spectrometer is essential to the research activities of a number of scientists at Wesleyan University, Trinity College, and University of Connecticut.